Conventionally, there have been known continuous food frying devices for continuously frying food, while heating and mixing the food in a string-like state, a powdery state, a grain-like state or being cut in a heated cylindrical drum.
The conventional continuous food frying devices include a device described in Patent Literature 1, for example. The continuous food frying device described in Patent Literature 1 includes a cylindrical drum which is rotatably supported for heating food, and a food scooping member moving along an inner circumference of the cylindrical drum. According to the technique described in the Patent Literature 1, the food scooping member moves along the inner circumference of the cylindrical drum to scoop and drop the food, so as to mix the food.